Christmas Shoes
by Elf-Vulcan
Summary: A "Christmas Shoes" songfic. A bit fluffy and OOC. (Rated PG for one swear word.)


Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. Nor do I own the song "Christmas Shoes." This version of "Christmas Shoes" is by New Song.

__

It was almost Christmas time, there I stood in another line 

"D*** Christmas shoppers." Spike muttered as he got in line at the checkout counter. He really hated holiday shoppers clogging up the stores. He liked to get in, buy what he wanted, and get out. Fast. This time of year that was nearly impossible.

__

Standing right in front of me was a little boy waiting anxiously 

Pacing 'round like little boys do 

And in his hands he held a pair of shoes 

His clothes were worn and old, he was dirty from head to toe 

A little boy in front of Spike was certainly doing his best to remind him why he hated kids. The boy was hopping from one foot to the other and back. He seemed to be very excited or anxious or…something.

He briefly wondered where the kid's parents were, mostly so they would tell him to keep still. The kid couldn't have been anymore then 5 or 6 years old. But judging by the clothes the boy had, Spike thought that maybe the kid didn't have any parents. His shirt, which was way to big for him, had a rainbow of stains, and the kid's pants had gaping holes in each knee.

Then again, if he didn't have any parents, then who was he buying that pair of women's shoes for? He was clutching them as if they were a lifeline, so it must be someone important to him. A sister maybe?

__

And when it came his time to pay 

I couldn't believe what I heard him say 

Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please 

It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size 

Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time 

You see she's been sick for quite a while 

And I know these shoes would make her smile 

And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight 

The boy's turn was next. He laid the shoes and a pile of woolongs on the counter and then started to chatter away as the cashier scanned the shoes, and counted the money.

"I'm buying these for my mommy. She's in the hospital 'cause she's very sick. Daddy say's that she may not be with us much longer. That's why I **have** to buy these shoes. I want her to look nice if she goes to Heaven tonight."

Spike blinked as he listened to the kid's story. He hadn't expected a story like that. 

__

He counted pennies for what seemed like years

Then the cashier said, "Son, there's not enough here." 

He searched his pockets frantically 

Then he turned and he looked at me 

He said Mama made Christmas good at our house 

Though most years she just did without 

Tell me Sir, what am I going to do, 

Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes 

The cashier, who probably hadn't heard what the kid was saying at all, looked over the counter. "There's not enough here kid. Sorry."

The frustration and sadness on the kid's face was pitiful to see. He searched his pockets but came up empty. Then he turned to Spike.

"Sir, could you please help me? I've got to get these shoes for my mommy for Christmas! She did her best to make Christmas good for us. Now I wanna do this for her. Please help me?"

__

So I laid the money down, 

I just had to help him out 

I'll never forget the look on his face when he said 

Mama's gonna look so great 

This was another reason Spike hated kids. The begging. But then again, this kid wasn't begging for himself. He just wanted to make his ailing mother happy. 

"How much does he need?"

"7 woolongs."

Spike sighed as he handed over his money card. "I'll pay it."

The kid's face exploded into a huge grin and he hugged Spike. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! She'll look so pretty in these shoes!"

__

I knew I'd caught a glimpse of heaven's love 

As he thanked me and ran out 

I knew that God had sent that little boy 

To remind me just what Christmas is all about 

Spike pried himself loose from the kid's grasp. 

"Yeah sure kid." He couldn't help a small smile though as the kid, with one last enthusiastic thank you, took the shoes and practically flew out of the store.

Spike dropped his items on the counter. He was gonna grab some cigarettes for himself and Faye but…well he was a little short on woolongs now.

He paid for the items, which used up the rest of his money card, and left.

"Hey. Did you get the cigarettes I asked you to pick up for me?" Faye inquired as soon as Spike arrived back at the Bebop.

"Nope." 

"Oh great. No use asking you to do anything." Faye huffed. "I bet you just bought yourself some and didn't even think of getting me some?"

"No. I didn't get any at all. Something more important came up."

"Oh?" Faye was obviously skeptical.

"Yeah." Spike started to walk out of the hanger, then turned around. "Oh yeah, and Faye?"

"What?"

"Merry Christmas."

Spike exited the hanger, while a very confused Faye stared after him.

__

And I know these shoes would make her smile

And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight 

A/N: Merry Christmas! 

__


End file.
